


Like Warm Apple Pie

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: He got up and made his way to the bunker’s kitchen to find himself a snack. As he walked in, he noticed an apple pie cooling on the counter, that Dean must have made a little while ago. He was suddenly reminded of a particular scene of the first movie he had just been watching; One involving the very dessert he was staring at in front of him now. He wondered briefly if it would really feel like fucking. He had only had sex once, but he could still remember how amazing it felt to sink his cock into the tight heat of another body. He shook the thought away, dismissing the silly idea, and opened the fridge to see if he could find something to satisfy his hunger. He barely noticed what was actually in the fridge though, his body becoming consumed with a different kind of hunger. He may have only fucked someone once, but he was no stranger to arousal or masturbation. He couldn't stop thinking about that damn apple pie. It just sat there, mocking him, and giving him all sorts of ideas. Damn Dean and his movie list. If it wasn't for him, Cas wouldn't even be entertaining these ridiculous thoughts right now.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 41





	Like Warm Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 20, I chose Food Play

Cas had been in the middle of watching a movie on his laptop in bed, when his stomach began to rumble, signaling he was hungry. He was still getting acclimated with all these new feelings, now that he was fully human. Sometimes, waiting too long in between meals when he was distracted by something. In this case, he had been so absorbed in what he was watching. Dean had made him a list of movies he insisted Cas see, which he'd slowly been working through. Currently, he was on the American Pie series. He could definitely see why Dean loved it; It had his favorite food in the title, and it was full of sexual humor. Cas could understand the appeal and found himself chuckling at certain parts.

He got up and made his way to the bunker’s kitchen to find himself a snack. As he walked in, he noticed an apple pie cooling on the counter, that Dean must have made a little while ago. He was suddenly reminded of a particular scene of the first movie he had just been watching; One involving the very dessert he was staring at in front of him now. He wondered briefly if it would really feel like fucking. He had only had sex once, but he could still remember how amazing it felt to sink his cock into the tight heat of another body. He shook the thought away, dismissing the silly idea, and opened the fridge to see if he could find something to satisfy his hunger. He barely noticed what was actually in the fridge though, his body becoming consumed with a different kind of hunger. He may have only fucked someone once, but he was no stranger to arousal or masturbation. He couldn't stop thinking about that damn apple pie. It just sat there, mocking him, and giving him all sorts of ideas. Damn Dean and his movie list. If it wasn't for him, Cas wouldn't even be entertaining these ridiculous thoughts right now.

The more he tried not to think about it, the more the idea consumed him. He felt his cock start to harden at the idea of sinking it into that warm apple pie. He finally couldn't take it anymore, and reached down to pull his cock out of his sweatpants. He breathed a sigh of relief as his hand made first contact with the throbbing flesh. Before he could think too much harder about it, he picked up the pie from the counter in his other hand and placed it in front of his lap, using the hand holding his cock to guide his hard length to the pie. He pushed through the top of the crust and sank his cock into the pie, moaning at the feel of the warm apple filling surrounding his shaft. He's thrust gently at first, testing the feeling, before pulling out and sinking back in again. Both of his hands were holding the dish as he drove his hips forward, fucking the pie in increasing speed. He was so consumed in pleasure; he didn't hear someone walk into the room.

“Fuck Cas!” He heard Dean utter from the doorway, making him freeze. His eyes, which had been closed, shot open at the sound of Dean’s voice. They both stared at each other in silence, eyes wide in shock. Cas just stood there, holding the pie tin tight, blocking his package from Dean's view.

“I…uh… I can explain.” He started, not actually having any idea how to even begin explaining what he was doing, without embarrassing himself further. Dean stayed silent as he walked over to Cas slowly. He reached for the pie and pulled it away from Cas’ crotch to place it back on the counter. Cas was too stunned to even stop him, and before he could react, Dean dropped to his knees and looked up at Cas through long lashes.

“Can I suck you please?” Dean begged, voice deep with desire. Cas could only nod in response and then Dean leaned forward and begin licking the pie filling off of Cas’ cock, before swallowing him whole. The hunter moaned at the taste, the vibrations on his cock making Cas whimper. The wet heat of Dean's mouth felt incredible, way more so than the pie had. Dean bobbed his head up and down, taking Cas in deep, before pulling back to suck on the head, using his tongue to trace the underside of Cas’ length. He reached forward and grip the hunter’s hair in his fist, before thrusting his hips forward. Dean made a gagging sound when Cas hit the back of his throat, but that didn't stop him. He put his hands on the ex-Angel’s hips to pull them forward again, encouraging him without words to fuck his mouth. Cas wasted no time and began fucking Dean's throat, as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Fuck, _Dean!_ Your mouth…fuck!” He babbled, as he felt his balls pull up tight, his orgasm just out of reach. As he sank in again, Dean swallowed around the head of his cock, and that was all he needed to be propelled over the edge. His cock exploded down Dean's throat as the hunter eagerly swallowed his load. Cat heard movement below him and realized the hunter had pulled his own cock out and was stroking himself. He pulled his softening cock out of Dean's mouth just as Dean came, releasing ropes of white across the kitchen floor. They both took a moment to catch their breath before Dean stood up and they both tucked their soft cocks back into their pants. The silence began to grow awkward, now that their brains were in cloud with arousal.

“Sorry I desecrated your pie.” Cas blurted out, not knowing what else to say. Dean throw his head back and laughed heartily.

“Not that I'm complaining, considering what it led to, but what was that all about.” Dean snickered; amusement clear in his voice.

“I was watching American Pie…” Cas started, face red in mortification.

“Ha!” Dean interrupted. “So, you decided to see if it was true?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Um…Yes.” Cash whispered with embarrassment, blush working its way down his neck.” I'm sorry no one will be able to eat it now.” He apologized quietly.

“Eh, no worries.” Dean said dismissively as he threw the pie away. “We'll just tell Sam that we… ate it all. I'm way more interested in continuing this in private, maybe with less clothes next time.” Dean divulged, eyebrows wiggling salaciously.

“You want to do this again?” Cas stammered, surprised at the implication that this was not just a one-time thing. Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Dude, now that we crossed the line, no use pretending we haven't been dancing around this thing between us for years.” He scoffed. “Unless… unless I'm way off base here, and this has been a one-sided thing all these years on my part.” He added uncertainly. Cas closed the distance between them and lifted his hand to cup Dean’s cheek, before leaning into press a chaste kiss against the hunter’s lips.

“You are not mistaken Dean. I’ve loved you for a long time. I, too, thought it was one-sided.” Cas assured the hunter, who smiled fondly at him.

“Okay good.” Dean said, relief clear in his voice. “Well then, care to follow me to my room? After all, I am a sophisticated sex robot sent back in time to change the future for one lucky dude.” He smirked. Now it was Cas’ turn to laugh heartily at Dean, quoting the movie that led them here to this moment.

“Lead the way Deaninator.” He rolled his eyes as he pushed Dean towards the hallway.

“Ha. Never change Cas.” Dean chuckled, as they made their way down the hallway towards the bedrooms, where they planned to stay for the rest of the night, exploring their new-found closeness.


End file.
